


When the party's over

by hahjesus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahjesus/pseuds/hahjesus
Summary: Конец лета в преддверии последнего года в старшей школе Тора. Локи вернулся из больницы, но их отношения сильно ухудшились.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	When the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> это отрывок из фанфика, который я писал в сентябре, но уже не допишу, правда подумал, что грех валяться уже написанному тексту. поэтому сори, если мало предыстории.
> 
> намёки на старкер, стаки и валькирия/кэрол денверс.

Выходные дома проходили напряжённо. Тор старался не выходить из своей комнаты либо закрывался в небольшом тренажёрном зале в подвале. Один ещё в детстве дал добро обустроить это место как душа Тора пожелает, а вот чердак ушёл в пользу Локи. Тор завидовал всё детство, если честно. Оттуда всегда были самые красивые виды на закаты. Они с Локи там прятались с самого детства от родителей, а потом Локи обустроился там один и запретил ему приходить без разрешения, мол, ему тоже нужно личное пространство. Тор тогда очень сильно обиделся и долго с ним не разговаривал, Локи только пожимал плечами в ответ.

Тор пытался утыкаться в учебники, хотя ненавидел это делать. В этом году ему сдавать выпускные экзамены, но он так и не определился с ними, поэтому соглашался с отцом и выбирал те предметы, о которых он постоянно твердил, чтобы поступить на банковское дело. Тору это не было интересно ни капли. Также, как и всё остальное. Поэтому выбирать не приходилось, иначе бы он не выбрал ничего до самого конца года.

Тор до сих пор не понимал, что ему делать со своей жизнью. Его ничего не интересовало. Хотелось просто уткнуться в подушку, закрыть глаза и никогда больше их не открывать. Сил буквально не было, чтобы держать карандаш. Предложения приходилось перечитывать в десятый раз, потому что под конец предложения смысл начинал теряться в голове. Сосредоточиться не получалось. Это состояние только ухудшалось в последнее время, но Тору казалось, что всё нормально, что это скоро пройдёт, всегда ведь проходило. Но оно и не заканчивалось, этого Тор не замечал.

Его телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Тор разблокировал телефон и увидел, что в чатике « _Мстители_ » с друзьями началось какое-то активное шебаршение. Он отложил учебник.

« _Сокол_ »: Пацаны, последние дни лета на носу. Я предлагаю собраться перед началом этого адского года.

« _Вдова_ »: Здесь находятся не одни пацаны, Сэм. Однако это хорошая идея. Почему бы и нет? Только не как в прошлый раз.

« _Железяка_ »: А что было в прошлый раз? Я что-то пропустил?

« _Кэп_ »: Ты как раз ничего не пропустил, Тони. Давайте не будем это вспоминать, пожалуйста!

« _Сокол_ »: О, ещё как пропустил! Стив отжигал по полной вместе с Баки ;) Чуть диван не сломали.

« _Железяка_ »: Чтооооо?

« _Баки_ »: Ещё хоть одно слово, и ты труп.

« _Бог_ »: Так когда собираемся?

« _Железяка_ »: Тор! Давно тебя не было видно, как там твой братец поживает? Не помер ещё?

« _Вдова_ »: Тони, у тебя есть хоть капля сочувствия?

« _Железяка_ »: А что я такого сказал?

« _Доктор_ »: Предлагаю в ближайшую пятницу.

« _Сокол_ »: Да, чтобы мы все выходные перед школой валялись с похмельем… Ты жесток с нами.

« _Баки_ »: Ты просто мазохист.

« _Железяка_ »: Кто бы говорил…

« _Кэп_ »: Тони, не начинай. Пятница так пятница, как будто у нас так много времени перед началом учебного года.

« _Бог_ »: Я в деле.

« _Вдова_ »: Будем только мы, или мы устраиваем Великую Битву Титанов?

« _Железяка_ »: Я не против! Будет весело! Может познакомлю вас кое с кем.

« _Доктор_ »: Ты никогда не против напиться, Тони.

« _Сокол_ »: Очередная бедная девушка в лапах Старка, её придётся спасать! Как раз подходящее время, чтобы выпустить Зверя?

« _Бог_ »: Не думаю, что Беннер согласится прийти, он не пьёт уже около года.

« _Сокол_ »: В общем, всё равно зовите всех, кого можете позвать. Кроме чёрного списка. Адрес скину в четверг вечером.

Тор вырубил телефон, потому что дальше пошло обсуждение фильма, который вышел недавно, и который Тору очень не понравился, поэтому снова вспоминать те неприятные чувства на сеансе ему не хотелось. Ужастик должен был получиться на славу, а вместо этого самое страшное, что там было – это гомофобия. У Тора от таких сцен всегда мурашки по коже.

Он ни с кем и никогда не обсуждал свою ориентацию. И долго пытался себя отрицать, пока не встретил Вал, когда ездил в спортивный лагерь несколько лет назад. Они быстро с ней сдружились, на удивление. В основном, за алкоголем, который отыскали у вожатых втихаря. Их, конечно, поймали, и влепили неплохо, но это того стоило. Тор не то, чтобы пробовал алкоголь до этого, хоть и пытался сделать вид, что это не в первый раз, но девушка видела его насквозь и только посмеялась. Из-за тренировок и то, как она была беспощадна на них, даже для Тора, он прозвал её Валькирией, а ей понравилось, поэтому быстро прижилось. Вал любила над ним подшучивать, но когда дело доходило до серьёзных разговоров, то всегда была уважительна и пыталась помочь. 

Тогда, не будучи трезвой, разговор зашёл об ориентации и целовался ли он когда-нибудь с мальчиками, Тор резко ответил, что нет, хотя пару раз хотелось, но ему казалось это неправильным, и она рассказала, о том, что уже какое-то время встречается с девушкой. Она пыталась встречаться с парнями, но все эти отношения были не более, чем дружеские, а вот Кэрол… Она ещё так вздыхала каждый раз, когда называла её имя, что Тор даже немного завидовал.

– Тор, любить кого-то – это нормально, – нежно по-дружески сказала она. – И неважно, какого пола этот человек.

– Но это ведь ненормально, – попытался спорить Тор, но сник на этом же, потому что он понимал, что она права, просто признавать, что он сам не прав, было сложно, и он это дело не любил.

– Это неправда, и ты это знаешь, – Вал положила руку на ногу Тора, обращая на себя внимание. – Человек заслуживает твоей любви, если он не мудак, конечно. Скажешь, кто этот везунчик?

– Просто мне ведь нравились и девушки, разве я гей?

Вал только рассмеялась, но это не чувствовалось так, что она насмехалась над ним из-за таких слов, скорее потому, что слышала такую глупость из уст довольно не глупого по её мнению парня.

– Тор, милый, мир не делится только на чёрное и белое, только гомо и гетеро, – пояснила она. – Ты можешь быть бисексуалом, например.

– Ладно, может ты и права, – пробубнил Тор, скрестив руки на груди, – но я всё равно тебе не скажу, кто это.

Вал была из соседнего штата, поэтому у них не получалось часто видеться. Тор очень скучал по подруге. И в лагерь он не поехал этим летом из-за брата, хотя планировал на конец лета поездку, Вал уже должна была стать тренеркой в лагере, так как она была старше Тора на пару лет. Но несмотря на трудности во встречах, они часто переписывались. Вал, наверное, единственная знала много подробностей о ситуации с братом и его состоянии, о том, как он это проживал и проживает до сих пор. То, что Локи пытался себя убить, принесло столько дополнительного стресса в его жизнь, он никогда ещё так сильно не боялся его потерять и не чувствовал такую вину на себе. Да и не только об этом она знала. Она часто напоминала ему, что он может найти психологическую помощь у специалистов, но Тор отнекивался тем, что всё нормально и что всё скоро пройдёт. Он и правда пытался в это поверить.

Тор попытался снова уткнуться в учебники, но всё не шло, поэтому он окончательно отбросил их на кровать, взял телефон и пошёл в ванну. Набрал воду и улёгся туда, пытаясь отдохнуть и вытряхнуть из головы ненужные мысли о Локи. В пятницу он постарается напиться до потери памяти, это всё, что ему сейчас надо.

Телефон снова завибрировал на тумбочке рядом.

« _Валькирия_ »: Как там поживает наша принцесса?

« _Бог_ »: Хорошо, в пятницу намечается алкогольная вечеринка, где я постараюсь утопиться.

« _Валькирия_ »: Как романтично!

« _Бог_ »: Не хочешь приехать?

« _Валькирия_ »: Ты бы ещё в саму пятницу об этом написал, но я думаю, что у меня может получится, если я смогу остаться потом у тебя. Все поезда с субботы на воскресенье только в ночь.

« _Бог_ »: Узнаю у родителей, но не думаю, что они будут против.

« _Валькирия_ »: Я им точно понравлюсь ;)

Тор отложил телефон обратно и откинулся на спину, закрыл глаза. Перед ним снова показался образ не дышащего Локи в своей комнате, поэтому когда дверь в ванну щёлкнула и открылась, Тор чуть ли не расплескал половину воды. Локи стоял наполовину в мокрой одежде, он был явно удивлён такому повороту событий.

– Идиот! – прошипел он.

– В дверь научись стучать, – грозно рыкнул Тор в ответ.

– А ты её закрывать научись, когда ванная занята, – Локи только успел развернуться и хлопнуть дверью.

– Сам идиот! – крикнул Тор в закрытую дверь.

Через несколько секунд он услышал, как хлопнула ещё одна дверь.

*******

Эти пять дней до встречи с ребятами и Вал тянулись словно вечность. Фригга согласилась отпустить Тора в пятницу на ночь, так как ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать недавно, а потом до вечера приютить Вал, но только настояла на том, чтобы Тор выполнил её просьбу и отвозил Локи в больницу, так как они с Одином сейчас очень заняты. Тор поскрипел зубами в ответ, но согласился. 

Тор подошёл к спальне Локи, на двери которой висела табличка «посторонним вход воспрещён». Он пару минут не решался постучать, они не разговаривали неделю, да и делать первый шаг ему тоже не хотелось.

– Кого-то ждёшь? – послышался из-за спины голос брата. 

Тор резко дёрнулся назад, столкнувшись спиной с Локи, и спустя несколько секунд понял, что вся его спина мокрая. 

– Тор, какого чёрта?! – недовольно возмутился Локи. 

Локи нёс чашку с горячем чаем, но из-за Тора он пролил его не только на его спину, но и на свои руки, из-за того, что горячий чай неожиданно попал на руки, Локи выпустил чашку из рук и та разбилась, окончательно расплескав на пол всё, что в чашке оставалось.

Локи злобно пялился Тору в спину, брат медленно повернулся к нему лицом. 

– Извини, – неловко промялил Тор, – ты просто меня напугал, так неожиданно появился.

– Тор, я тебя окликал ещё с лестницы, – Локи недоумённо посмотрел на него. – С тобой всё нормально?

– Я хотел спросить, когда тебя надо отвозить в больницу, мама попросила.

– Я не об этом, – Локи тяжело вздохнул, Тор посмотрел на него, не понимая, что брат имеет в виду, либо сделал вид, что не понимает. – Ладно, неважно. Мне как раз сегодня надо ехать, но сначала я найду мазь от ожогов, на всякий случай.

– Можешь мне тоже принести? 

– Пойдём, – Локи кивнул в сторону лестницы. 

Они спустились на первый этаж и прошли на кухню, Локи покопался в некоторых верхних ящиках, прежде чем нашёл аптечку. К счастью, ему на руки попало немного, но болело всё равно неприятно. Тору не повезло куда больше, больше всего попало на его спину, поэтому Локи сначала решил помочь ему. 

– Сними футболку.

– Да тебе не стоит напрягаться, я и сам могу, – Тору стало неловко от такого приказного тона брата.

– Я сказал снять футболку, – Локи выглядел так серьёзно, что спорить с ним не советовалось, – и не спорь со мной, идиот.

Тор недовольно вздохнул, но снял футболку молча. Локи подошёл сзади, осторожно коснулся его спины, но Тор всё равно вздрогнул, у Локи всегда были холодные руки, в основном это было неприятно, но сейчас это словно холодный душ в жаркую погоду.

– Кто вообще пьёт такой горячий чай? – недовольно (скорее для вида) пробурчал Тор.

– Тебя никто не заставлял в нём купаться. 

Локи осторожно смазал часть спины, на которую попал чай. У Тора была такая массивная спина, он явно много занимался. Не то, чтобы Локи считал, что он намного слабее брата, они могли бы и посоперничать, но выглядел он внушающе. Локи всегда выглядел так, словно его легко сломать, и многие велись на это, что давало небольшое преимущество в начале, пока соперник в шоке, что Локи, оказывается, не слабак.

В детстве Локи постоянно завидовал Тору, ему повезло, что он может выглядеть и быть большим – это всегда пугает, поэтому лишний раз к тебе не полезут. А к Локи постоянно лезли, его не боялись, ведь если он меньше – значит можно, значит не даст сдачи или даже не получится дать. Локи постоянно раздражался, что Тору приходится постоянно вступаться за брата, а он сам ничего не может поделать. Конечно, со временем он стал сильнее и научился защищаться. 

Пока Локи задумался, Тор успел надеть футболку и вытянуть у него мазь, чтобы помазать его руки. Локи резко отдёрнул их. Оба посмотрели друг на друга с удивлением. 

– Я просто хотел помазать твои руки, – Тор поднял руки так, словно сдаётся, показывая, что в руках, кроме мази у него ничего нет. Локи кивнул, но ничего не сказал, просто протянул руки Тору. 

  
  


После того, как Тор свозил Локи к врачу, они поехали на вокзал встречать Вал, чтобы отвезти её вещи домой, а потом направиться туда, где их ждал алкогольный рай (или скорее ад, потому что Сэм рассказал утром, как много они всего накупили, чуть ли не половина штата готова прийти, он, конечно, сильно преувеличивал, но похоже людей собралось реально много). Когда Вал только вышла из поезда со спортивной сумкой в руках, на неё накинулась огромная блондинистая туша, и они чуть ли не упали.

– Эй, Тор, ты это, аккуратнее, так и убить можно! Я, конечно, не против, но надеялась сегодня только на смерть от алкогольной комы, если честно. А ты Локи, кажется? Рада познакомиться, – она улыбнулась и протянула тому руку, всё ещё будучи в объятиях блондинистого гиганта. Они болтали всю дорогу до дома. 

– Чего это с ним? Он как будто из эмо фазы ещё не вышел, – прокомментировала Вал, когда они уже подъезжали к дому, Локи за всю поездку почти не произнёс и слова, сидел в наушниках и слушал свою музыку, глядя в окно. Тор прыснул в кулак и только пожал плечами.

– Если вам интересно, то я всё слышу, – прокомментировал парень.

– Так чего сразу голос не подал? Выставил иголки как ёж, сидит, дуется, глядя в окно…

– Нет настроения разговаривать, – Локи пожал плечами. 

– Эй, Тор, а твой брат поедет с нами? – Вал обратно повернулась к человеку за рулём и заинтересованно на него смотрела. 

– Что? Нет, ему нельзя, – как-то более угрюмо ответил блондин, скользнув взглядом Локи в зеркале. 

– Давай его с собой утащим? – Вал хитро улыбнулась. 

– Хэй! Нет! – Тор поёжился на месте, у него никогда не получилось справиться с безумными идеями подруги, и если она продолжит в таком духе, то… 

– Локи, ты хочешь поехать с нами? Развеешься, повеселишься, проведёшь время с братом нормально. Ну? – Вал уже не слушала гневные вскрики Тора рядом, смотрела Локи в глаза, словно что-то задумала, хоть и выглядела довольно дружелюбно. 

– Почему бы и нет? Если, конечно, Тор меня не запрёт в комнате или багажнике до завтрашнего утра, – хмыкнул Локи. Кажется, он даже слабо улыбнулся таким дурацким идеям, хотя понимал, что если не в багажнике, то в комнате его точно могут закрыть. Не то, чтобы это помешало бы ему выбраться через окно.

– Я думаю, Тор согласится, – Вал снова повернулась к парню, тронув того за плечо, он только слабо вздрогнул, и Локи этого не мог не заметить. – Правда, Тор?

– Поговорим дома, – тяжело выдохнул парень.

Доехали до дома они довольно быстро. Вал заставила Тора переодеться во что-то более подходящее, хотя блондин долго упорствовал и спорил с ней. Не хотелось. Тор был угрюмый, шутки не улавливал, сидел в своих мыслях и не мог вынырнуть обратно. Он сейчас смотрится в зеркало у себя в комнате, пока Вал куда-то вышла и оставила его разбираться с одеждой одного. В отражении он не видел _своего_ лица, словно смотрел на совсем другого человека. Лицо знакомое, он восемнадцать лет с ним живёт, а ощущение, что оно ни капельки не его. Вот если он закроет глаза и постарается представить своё лицо, то не сможет вспомнить ни одной детали, просто не получится, хотя вот он пару секунд назад смотрел в своё отражение. 

Что же не так? Да всё не так! Так и хочется зарычать от этого непонятного чувства. 

В комнату тихо постучали, после чего медленно повернули ручку, открывая дверь. Оттуда выглянул Локи, осмотрел брата оценивающим взглядом, в глазах читался вопрос, который он не мог озвучить вслух, совсем не тот, что в итоге повис в комнате. Тор его не сразу услышал. 

– Что? 

– Я знаю, это тупо спрашивать, и я мог бы и без твоего разрешения это сделать, но подумал… Если тебе правда важно, чтобы я никуда не ездил сегодня, – Локи помялся на пороге, опустил взгляд, было видно, что он чувствует себя неловко, совсем на него не похоже. 

– Нет, всё нормально, только надо что-то придумать, чтобы мама не узнала, что ты поедешь с нами, – сказал Тор более низким и тихим голосом, словно боялся, что мать услышит их разговор. 

– О, не волнуйся, всё уже схвачено, – Локи хитро оскалился и перевёл взгляд обратно на брата, явно воодушевившись. – Тебе помочь с одеждой? Ты явно застрял. 

Тор только устало вздохнул и кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись. Эта хрупкая атмосфера, где не чувствовалось, что они сильно отдалились друг от друга, сильно сломались сами по себе и вместе, её не хотелось нарушать, не хотелось, чтобы она заканчивалась. Локи забрался в его шкаф в поисках одежды, про которую он говорил «идёт тебе лучше, чем все твои остальные шмотки из секондов». Такой одежды было немного, но как бы Локи постоянно не жаловался на это, с детства постоянно забирал его вещи себе, даже те, о которых он говорил не самые лестные вещи, особенно если они были в тот момент на самом Торе. Блондин смотрел на брата, ему было хорошо рядом с ним, в такие моменты не хотелось сдерживать себя от чувств, которые казались ему неправильными, поэтому он просто разрешил на мгновение признать, что чувствует к этому человеку уже долгое время. 

Когда они были уже готовы, то настало время осуществления плана, придуманного Локи. Он был до безобразия прост, но похоже их матушка реально в него поверила. Либо сделала вид. Локи уже ждал их в машине, спрятавшись на заднем сидении. Уже подъезжая к назначенному месту, Тор понял, первое, что это был даже толком не дом, а полу заброшенная огромная вилла в относительной близости с обрывом, который выходил к воде, где Сэм её отыскал, даже спрашивать не хотелось, лишь бы ничего криминального, но выглядела она именно так, а второе, что людей было и правда много. Какая-то часть толпы уже тусила на улице под музыку. Они долго искали место для парковки из-за этого.

Зайдя внутрь дома, Вал, Тор и Локи оглохли на первое время, но почти сразу же музыку убавили, по звуку кто-то, кажется, взял микрофон в руки, а потом послышался хорошо знакомый – и уже пьяный – голос Старка.

– А вот и наш именинник прибыл!

То, что Тор охуел (да-да, именно охуел), значит не сказать ничего. Он со всеми этими разборками с братом совсем забыл, что у него день рождения, хотя, казалось бы, ему все об этом припоминали, указывали, что теперь он взрослый. И, честно, вспоминать о нём хотелось меньше всего. А Старк всё продолжал:

– Теперь тебе восемнадцать исполнилось, какой ты уже старый…

Тор увидел, как из рук Тони кто-то чуть ли не вырвал микрофон. Молодой парень такой, ощущение, что он его где-то уже видел. Может он только перешёл в старшую школу? И почему он ошивается вокруг Старка? А тот ещё и позволяет не только ошиваться. Тони приобнял этого парня за талию, он что-то шепнул тому на ухо, и после они уже подошли к новоприбывшим ребятам, вручили им стаканчики с алкоголем.

– Это Паркер, – кивнул Тони в сторону парня, представляя его. – Питер. Мой парень.

– Извините за это, – Питер покраснел от того, как его представили, и неловко протянул руку Тору, – он напился сразу, как мы приехали. За ним не уследишь…

– Это не самое худшее, что он делал или ещё сделает, – ответил Тор, пожимая в ответ руку. Тор подумал при первом взгляде, что парню явно не повезло, но, немного проследив за ними, подметил, что Старк даже ведёт себя немного по-другому, постоянно ищет глазами Паркера и выдыхает, когда находит его невредимым, более сдержан, хоть уже напился сильно. Что-то меняется, а что-то вечно. 

Вал и Локи в толпе быстро потерялись, поэтому Тору особо ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжить бродить в поисках алкоголя и напиваться тем, что он находит. В принципе, это и была изначальная идея. Ему не часто было сложно опьянеть, поэтому Тор даже не заметил, как ушёл в отрыв, танцевал с кем-то, обжимаясь среди толпы, и в этот момент было искренне всё равно, какого пола этот человек, потому что хотелось только забыться и творить всё, что придёт в голову. Голова кружилась от алкоголя, казалось, если он выпьет ещё хоть стопку, то застрянет в туалете, но в кой-то веке ему не было больно, он не чувствовал эти пожирающие его изнутри пустоту и отчаяние. Он не сразу осознал, будучи весь в своих мыслях, что кто-то взял его за руку и потащил за собой прочь из толпы. Голова соображала медленно, но в целом Тору было всё равно, кто это, даже в момент, когда за ним закрылась дверь какой-то комнаты и его прижали к стене. Не то, чтобы Тору это нравилось, но и сказать, что ему не нравилось, тоже было нельзя. Ему было без разницы, что с ним могут сейчас сделать – поцеловать или убить. Оба варианта были предпочтительными. Но человек в темноте, который его сюда приволок, выбрал всё-таки первое.

Когда воздуха в лёгких стало не хватать от поцелуев, Тор осознал, что уже лежит на кровати, и что, кажется, это был самый сладкий поцелуй в его жизни. Он почти влюбился, даже не зная, кто сейчас перед ним. Ему впервые за долгое время хотелось. Человек чуть ли не сдёргивал с него футболку, спускаясь поцелуями-укусами на шею, плечи, грудь…

В дверь резко постучали и вошли, включив свет.

– Упс… Здесь занято, – донёсся пьяный голос Сэма, а через какую-то заминку Сэм осознал, кого видит перед собой. – Ребят, а всё нормально с тем, что вы… братья?

Тор резко открыл глаза и уставился на Локи, что сидел на нём и не двигался, опирался на руки, что были по обе стороны брата. Что, твою мать, сейчас произошло?!

– Вон из комнаты, – громко прорычал Тор. Не совсем было понятно, кому адресована эта фраза, но первым смылся Сэм, хлопнув дверью, отчего они оба вздрогнули. Резкий звук обоим дал по ушам, словно окатило холодной водой. 

Перед глазами Тора всё плыло, но очертания брата он видел чётко. Они не двигались, молчали какое-то время. Тор тяжело дышал то ли от злости, то ли от возбуждения. Тор прикрыл глаза, переводя дух и прервал неловкую тишину:

– Остановили на самом интересном месте, – усмехнулся Тор.

Локи ничего не ответил, да и было некогда, потому что Тор сразу же притянул его обратно для поцелуя. Он первые целовался с мужчиной, впервые чувствовал, как не только его собственное желание упирается в штанину, где-то на подкорке сознания он, конечно, понимал, что целуется с братом, но не всё ли равно прямо сейчас? Тор хотел перевернуться и оказаться сверху, но Локи не дал этого сделать. Будучи Тор трезвым или хотя бы не настолько пьяным, не факт, что у него бы получилось; будем честными, будучи трезвым Тор даже не позволил этому бы случиться. Тору никогда не нравилось отдавать контроль над ситуацией, ему нравилось контролировать всё от и до, но сейчас ему было абсолютно всё равно, и ему хотелось, чтобы это состояние не отпускало, особенно рядом с этим человеком. Тормоза больше не работали. Либо Тор не хотел, чтобы они работали.

– Мы поговорим об этом дома, – сквозь тяжёлое дыхание прошептал Тор.

– Заткнись, Тор, – огрызнулся Локи, неслабо укусив брата около тазовой косточки, отчего Тор вздрогнул и тихо простонал. 

Локи хитро улыбнулся, всё медленно опускаясь к паху, целуя каждое местечко, что попадалось под его губы. Он, конечно, ожидал сегодня удачи, когда схватил Тора за руку и вытянул из толпы, но на такую и не надеялся. Локи вообще предполагал, что примерно через пять секунд после этого ему может прилететь, но потом понял, что Тор вообще был не здесь и лучше его было увести подальше, не дав ещё что-то выпить, а лучше дать полежать и отдохнуть, но затянув в первую попавшуюся дальнюю комнату всё пошло не по плану. На самом деле, это Тор первый потянулся к Локи за поцелуем, похоже, даже не осознавая, что это был его собственный брат, но Локи тоже был достаточно пьян, чтобы не останавливаться.

Дышать в комнате было нечем то ли от закрытого окна, то ли от алкоголя, то ли от сильного возбуждения у обоих. А может и всё сразу, но это не позволяло останавливаться. Локи намеренно медленно расстёгивал его штаны, поглаживая рядом, но не касаясь самого члена Тора. Тор томно вздыхал, покусывая губу, сжимая в руках покрывало, но в какой-то момент положил руку на голову Локи и сжал его волосы. Локи нравилось, но подчиняться ему – нет, сейчас здесь именно он сладко мучает Тора, а не наоборот, поэтому он снова укусил его в нежном месте. Ну-с, сейчас отыграется за всё это время.

*******

Тор отыскал Вал не сразу, та сидела на диване, половина толпы уже храпела, другая часть успела разъехаться. Только истинные герои остались живы и готовы ещё передвигаться, где-то на улице были слышны голоса Тони, Питера, Стива и Баки, Наташа же сидела в противоположном углу и ворковала с Беннером. Куда делся Сэм было непонятно, стоило с ним поговорить о том, что он видел. Тор только сейчас заметил Брюса и очень удивился, что друг всё-таки приехал, но он не выглядел пьяным от слова совсем. В руках у Вал была полупустая бутылка водки. Тор упал рядом. Говорить не хотелось. Вал, взглянув на Тора, просто передала ему бутылку, она ему, похоже, сейчас намного нужнее. Они просидели так какое-то время, тупя в стену и потолок, а потом пошли к обрыву, проветриться. Не ехать же в таком состоянии обратно.

– Рассказывай, – когда они уселись на траве, сказала Вал, и слегка толкнула Тора в плечо.

– Что рассказывать? – недоумённо посмотрел на неё блондин.

– Ты знаешь, что, – она показала на него, – почему ты выглядишь так, потому что пару часов назад было по-другому. Не то, чтобы меня и тот Тор радовал, но сейчас на тебе лица нет. 

Тор помолчал. Выглядел он тревожно, постоянно перебирал пальцами что-то, поправлял одежду, смотрел в одну точку. И как тут скажешь, что он переспал с братом? Ну, то есть… Да и вообще это звучит неадекватно! Даже то, что он влюблён в своего брата. Слова не находились. Оставил Локи спать в комнате, а сам сбежал от страха и осознания, что случилось между ними недавно. Он не был против, ему всё понравилось, просто… это ведь неправильно? То, что он любит его не как брата.

Рассвет был красивый в этих местах. Конечно, становилось прохладнее с каждым днём, уже близилась осень. Тор только поёжился от неприятного ветра, подбирая нужные слова.

– Помнишь, ты как-то спрашивала, кто мне понравился, когда мы впервые познакомились? Это было давно.

– Допустим.

– Тебе не понравится.

– Тор, рассказывай уже, я вижу, тебе хочется выговориться, но уж я-то тебя не осужу, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

– Это сложно. Это не рассказать в паре слов.

– До моего поезда ещё много часов, я думаю, мы успеем, – улыбнулась она.


End file.
